A Stranger at the Door
by sm3xyotakushoujo1-11-19
Summary: When a woman comes to SPR claiming to be Mai's long lost aunt what startling revelations will she have that will shake Mai and Naru's relationship and change it forever.
1. A Stranger

"Hello?" A woman with bright eyes and chocolate hair pushed open the door to Shibuya Psychic research, "Is there anyone I can speak to?"

"Oh, hello! I'm Mai Taniyama, Mr. Shibuya's assistant. I'll go get him for you." Mai started towards Naru's office.

"Oh, wait Miss Taniyama! Um, well, it's you I'd like to speak to. My name's Misao Taniyama. I'm your father's sister."

"Wh-what?" Mai stared at the woman, aghast. Her father had no siblings, he had always said he was an only child, a fact she reiterated to this woman.

She smiled softly, "We had a falling out, about a year or two before you were born. Your grandparents, on his side, were wealthy and powerful and they wanted him to marry a wealthy and powerful woman. He was going to go along with it; he had even begun courting his fiancé, Kiyo."

"Dad said there was no one before Mom…" Who was this woman to soil the image she had of her parents! Her parents were good people and they'd never loved anyone but each other, "I think you should leave." Mai said quietly.

"Wh-"

"I said I think you should leave!" Mai said more insistently now, she could feel the tears coming and her chest tightening.

"Mai…" The woman started towards her.

"Mai! Are you all right?" Naru had come out of his den roused by his secretary's shouting.

Misao turned towards him and gasped, "Kiyo? Is that you?"

**So it's a new story idea, one I got while sitting in the dark (my electricity was out for 48 hours) and thinking how much I missed fanfiction. And hot food. And hot showers. But it's back now so huzzah! Isn't there a horror movie called A Stranger At the Door?**


	2. Diffrences

"No, ma'am, my name is Kazuya Shibuya. May I help you?" Leave it to Naru to be calm and collected when someone is asking if he's Mai's father's old fiancé.

"Of course not, it's just you look so much like her." She continued looking at Naru, "I always liked Kiyo better than your mother, not to be rude Mai. Oh! I have a picture of her in here somewhere!" She began rummaging through her purse and Naru looked at Mai, wondering how Mai found the weirdest people to bring to his office.

"Mai, who is this woman?"

"She says she's my aunt."

Of course, someone this scatterbrained and direct could only be a relative of Mai's.

"Here," She handed the picture to Mai. It was incredibly worn with tearing all along the edges, there were two people in the picture, Mai's father though about ten years younger was holding, what looked like at first glance, a slightly more feminine Naru in his arms. As she looked closer she saw more subtle differences. This girl's hair was longer though not by much, her sloping nose was a little smaller, her eyes not quite such a vivid blue.

Naru had come up behind her and was looking down at the picture, "How did you get a photo of my mother?"

**Review with what you think the heck is going on!**


	3. Ice Cream

"This is your mom, Naru? Are you sure?" Mai asked, what was her father and Naru's mother doing together? Did this mean…? No, Mai refused to think about that. If it was true that would mean that Naru was her, her…Ah! She couldn't even think the word.

"Oh, I was right! I knew you looked like Kiyo, enough to be her son. You take after her so much." Misao seemed ecstatic to have found some tenuous connection to Kiyo. "Do you know what happened to her? Do you keep in touch? She disappeared without any warning?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what happened to my mother."

Misao's face fell, "You must know something!"

"No. I know nothing about her."

She turned to Mai, "How about we go out for lunch, my treat! I'd like to get to know my niece more."

"Naru, is it okay if I take my break a half hour early?" Mai asked.

Naru's mind raced, how could he keep Mai away from this woman? He didn't trust her, not after she asked about his family. She would want to know more and Mai was an open door. And Mai, the trusting, naïve girl would tell her everything and anything she knew.

"Did you finish filing the papers from the last case?" Naru said.

"Yea, right before I brought you your tea."

"I guess so. Make sure you're back on time." Naru said and stalked back into his office.

Mai and Misao ventured down the empty streets; not many people were out due to the intense heat. Finally when they could stand it no more, an ice cream shop came into sight.

"Let's go in there, it has to be cold!"

They ordered and sat down.

"So, Mai, how did you meet Kiyo's son?"

"It's a long story, where have you been all these years?" Mai said.

"I've been in school for most of them; I was never able to decide what I wanted to do though."

"And now we have a leading expert on paranormal research. Tell us, Mr. Hardy, why exactly people should believe in this P.K. that you so firmly believe in?" The T.V. turned on and a former socialite turned talk show host, asked a wizened old man.

"There is substantial proof, the Ganzfeld experiments, the psychic craze that swept Japan a few years back, and most notably the Davis twins." The expert said.

"Can you explain the Davis twins for those of us unfamiliar?" The socialite said.

"We have a clip. This is closely guarded footage taken at a paranormal conference that was leaked less than thirty eight hours ago." A clip of two young boys began playing on the monitor.

"That looks a lot like Naru." Mai said, she was enraptured by the screen. The boys were what she pictured Naru if he was five or six years younger.

"Watch as the first twin, Oliver, bounces his P.K. off his twin and then the second twin bounces it back. They repeat this process until substantial energy has built up than Oliver picks up this 50 kilo block and slams in into the wall without touching it." The man said.

"Amazing!" The host squealed.

Mai stood from the table and rushed back down the street and to SPR, she knew that was Naru on the monitor. It had to be! But she didn't know why the man had called him Oliver and she didn't believe Naru had a twin. Her arms pumped harder and her legs ran faster, she had to ask Naru about it.

What was going on today?

**Review! Obviously this takes place before the group finds out about Naru's true identity.**


End file.
